deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Vs Velvet Crowe
Nero Vs Velvet.png|Nier Hitoshura Nero Vs Velvet -2nd Version-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Second Version) Match Idea 2 -Velvet Vs Nero-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Deviantart Version) Nero Vs Velvet -New Thumbnail-.png|Nier Hitoshura (Third Version) 6180881-velvet+vs+nero.png|DigitalDemon (Comicvine) nero_vs__velvet_crowe_by_omnicidalclown1992-dc9w0nf.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 (Deviantart) Description: This is an off season Death Battle by Nier Hitoshura, that originally featured Nero Vs YoRHa A2, but now features Nero Vs Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria. Two combatants who have a demonic arm, and use it for their own gain. Interlude Sakuya: Demonic arms. People are born with it, other get it by injuries, or getting their arm cut off, and being replaced with a demonic arm. Rin: These two however, have demonic arms, that bring the hurt to demons of all kinds. Sakuya: We have Nero, the former Holy Knight from Order of the Sword. Rin: And we have Velvet Crowe, the Lord of Calamity. She's Sakuya Izayoi, and I'm Rin Okumura. Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Analysis 'Nero (''Devil May Cry) '''Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack - Out of Darkness Sakuya: One day, a man with white hair, and wears a blue coat set foot onto the City of Fortuna. Before he left, he had impregnated a woman who gave birth to the grandson of Sparda - Nero. Rin: Nero was teased by many of the children of Fortuna. They accused him of being a bastard child of a prostitute, because no one knew his mother, or his father was. It was Later in his childhood that he met Kyrie and Credo. Sakuya: Kyrie and Credo's parents volunteered at the orphanage Nero was living at, and they grew a liking to Nero cause of his white hair, and resemblance to the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Nero grew close to Kyrie and her family, and it was throughout his life he was taught in swordsmanship by Credo. Rin: After the death of Kyrie and Credo's parents by a demon attack, Nero stopped believing in God all together, as he thought if a God ever existed, then he wouldn't allow such kind people die. However, what Nero didn't know was that these weren't demons that made it through the Hell Gate. These demons were fellow Order Members who attempted the 'ascension' ritual, and fail. However, it wasn't a completely failure as they ascended to hell. *''Rin gets shanked by Sakuya''* Sakuya: Nero later joins the Order of the Sword due to the fact he idolizes Credo, and his sense of Justice. Also for the sake of playing the part of protecting the city that Kyrie holds dear. The member of Order of the Sword disliked Nero cause of his lone wold statues, his apparently terrible teamwork skills, and utilizing guns. Rin: Nero was the knight, and shining armor that came to Kyrie's rescue, who was walking children of the orphanage through Mitis Forest when an Assault attacked. During the rescue, Nero had an injury on his arm. His arm later changed, and became the Devil Bringer. Sakuya: Nero surmises the reason for this was that he reached a point in his life where his arm would it is suppose to be due to its demonic nature. Much like caterpillar turning into a butterfly. Background Recap: * Teased by many of the children in Fortuna. Being accused of being a bastard child of a prostitute. * Meet Kyrie, Credo, and their family whom he has grown close too. * The death of Kyrie, and Credo's parents made Nero stop believing in God completely. * Joined the Order of the Sword due to idolization of Credo, and wanting to play a part of protecting the side that Kyrie holds dear to her. * Many of Order of the Sword members disliked Nero for his lone wold status, terrible teamwork skills, and for utilizing guns. * Gotten an arm injury from rescuing Kyrie, and the child from the orphanage from a demon attack * His arm turned into the Devil Bringer. Rin: We've given you the backstory, now we're giving you the feats, starting with his physical capabilities such as fisting. *''Rin gets knifed by Sakuya''* Sakuya: Nero doesn't fist anyone Rin... Anyways, Nero is strong, for someone his age. He can lift up a large sword as if it weights nothing, and he can also whip and ragdoll demons around such as Frosts, Blitzs, Mega Scarecrows, and Assaults. Rin: That isn't to say that's all he can do. He's also strong enough to lift up and slam down demons such Berial, Dagon, and Bael. He can even trade blows against DMC4 Dante. DMC4 Dante is superior to his DMC3 and DMC1/DMC Anime counterparts. Sakuya: DMC3 Dante was able to swing his sword hard enough that it cut the air, and left a large gash in the ceiling, and he's also cut through a missile firing at him. DMC1 and DMC Anime Dante are strong enough to fling demons at high speeds, and through structure. Dante was also able to overpower a demon who just moving destroys large pillars. Rin: Nero has also broke free of the Frost's ice which is stated to be below absolute zero temperature. He also parried the Savior's strikes, and eve crushed the face of the savior, and Savior's face is completely solid. Sakuya: We also have Nero's obvious superhuman speed. Such as being able to keep up with DMC4 Dante, and again he's superior to his previous DMC incarnations except DMC2 who is chronologically the strongest Dante in canon. Rin: DMC3 Dante kept up with Vergil who spun his sword around seven to eight times before the bullets he fired even reached him. Sakuya: A bullet is about 1,700 miles per hour or 760 meters per second. To be able to spin his seven to eight times in the span of that, that would make Vergil be able to spin his sword at about 11,900.5 miles per hour or 5,320 meters per second. We clearly see Dante keep up with him, and at the end of DMC3 Dante is faster and stronger than him. Rin: He's also ran down Temen-ni-gru at speeds causing him to catch fire, and he's also dodged bullets from Lady with no effort put in to it. DMC 1 and DMC Anime Dante has dodged lightning from Trish, fire semi-automatic pistols as machine gun firing rate, and even dodge blasts form Abigail. Nero being able to keep up with DMC4 Dante makes him pretty fast. Sakuya: Nero can react to Blitz, who are fast as natural lightning, but Nero lacks the attack speed to hit them. Now we have Nero being absurdly durable. He can take hits from DMC4 Dante, Credo, and even a Sparda empowered Sanctus. Rin: He's also capable of surviving impalement, and Nero can withstand hits from Berial, Bael, Dagon, Blitzs, Echidna and Assaults. Nero is a force to be recon with when it comes to facing demons. Physical Capabilities Recap: Strength * Can swing a large sword as if it weights almost nothing * Can whip, beatdown, and ragdoll demons such as Frosts, Mega Scarecrows, Assaults and Blitzes * Can lift up and slam down demons such as Berial, Dagon, and Bael * Can trade blows with DMC4 Dante who is superior to DMC3/ DMC Anime Dante ** DMC3 Dante has swung a blade so hard that it cut the air, and left a large gash in the ceiling, and he also cut a firing missile in half. ** DMC1/DMC Anime Dante is strong enough to fling demons high into the air, and into advertisement structure, and is able to overpower demons who just by moving destroy large stone pillars * Can break free from the Frost's ice which is stated to be at Absolute Zero temperature * Can Parry strikes from Savior * Crushed the face of the Savior ** The Savior's face in completely solid Speed * ' Fast enough to keep up with DMC4 Dante who is superior to DMC3 and DMC1/DMC Anime Dante.' ** Dante in DMC3 was able to run down temen-ni-gru fast enough that he caught fire, dodged bullets from Lady with no effort, and kept up with Vergil who cut a bullet fired towards him in six pieces, and later spins a blade fast enough to catch four or five bullets ** DMC1/DMC Anime Dante is capable of dodging lightning from Trish, fire semi-automatic pistols at machine gun firing rate, and dodge blasts from Abigail * Can react to Blitzes ** However, he lacks the attack speed to hit it when it turns into lightning Durability * Can take hits from Dante, Credo, and a Sparda empowered Sanctus * Able to with survive impalement * ' Can withstand hits from demons such as Berial, Bael, Dagon, Blitzes, and Assault' * ' Able to survive melting away within the Savior' Sakuya: We already established him being taught in swordsmanship by Credo before he became a member of the Order, and possibly still after. However, Nero is also pretty adept in marksmanship as he can get into a gunfight with Dante, and not get obliterated. Rin: Dante, the guy who can shoot at the rate of a machine-gun, and even stacked them on Yamato. Nero's also shoot a fast moving object heading towards him which happened to be one of Echidna's seeds. Sakuya: Nero show an impressive display of a healing factor. It was when he was stabbed in the torso with a wide sword by Agnus, he was able to heal, and not bleed out to death. The speed of it seems instantaneous, but this may have been a visual effect. Rin: There is also the fact that he can be aware of demonic presences due to his demonic arm. The Devil Bringer glows every-time a powerful demon is near, or when a demonic artifact is around. Sakuya: Nero is also able to summon a spectral hand, and even alter it's size to fit any situation. An example being the Savior. the Savior is the height of a skyscraper, and Nero was able to alter the size of his spectral hand, and crush its face. Rin: That's not all either. Nero can embed demonic energy into his guns, for more firepower. Then that spectral demon you see when Nero enters his Devil Trigger... Yeah, that's actually his soul. Meaning Nero can attack you with his soul. Abilities Recap: * Adept Swordsmanship ** Taught in swordsmanship by Credo * Adept Marksman ** Can enter a gun fight with Dante, and not get obliterated ** Hit a fast moving object which happened to be one of Echidna's children in seed form * Healing Factor ** Healed from being impaled by Agnus * Demonic Awareness ** Demonic arm glows when sensing powerful demons, and demonic artifacts * Minor Soul Manipulation ** Can summon his soul to help him in battle * Size Manipulation via Devil Bringer ** Can alter the size of his spectral hand shown against the fight against the False Savior * Minor Demonic Energy Manipulation ** Can channel demonic energy into his gun for more firepower Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack - The Time has Come Sakuya: Nero has three sets of equipment he always utilizes in battle. Four, if you count the Devil Bringer he has. Now moving on, Nero's signature weapon the Red Queen is a large Großes Messer also known as Great Knife. This sword that Nero wields can revved up, for more damage, and revving up this sword will allow Nero to deal fire damage to his enemies. Rin: Now we have Blue Rose. Nero's signature gun that he handcrafted himself. It's a modified Smith & West 500 with two barrels. This gun requires two different types of ammo, and there is a split lag between the first and second shot. The first bullet breaks the enemies armor, and the second bullet pierces through the damaged surface to inflict actual damage. Sakuya: Passed down the line, Nero also wields the Yamato. Originally belonging to Sparda, and was passed down to Vergil. It has now been passed down to Nero. The Yamato is sharper than a Japanese sword, and is imbued with demonic magic. This sword is said to cut through anything, although this ability fades away as the user of this sword gets weakened. Rin: Yamato has also shown to cut through dimensional barriers such as the time Vergil cut through a dimension to get to Arkham, and fight alongside Dante. This blade can fire blades of energy when swung, and they're powerful enough to blast through stone and concrete. Sakuya: This ability can also cut foes and objects at a distance. This is shown when Nero used this ability to hit Dante, but instead cuts a stone pillar in half. Rin: Lastly we got the Devil Bringer itself. This demonic arm manifested sometime after Nero received the injury he got from the assault demon. This sword has also been unaffected by DMC4 Dante's attacks, and we've already gone through how powerful he is. However, in the game he also sliced through a demonic, and has the feats from his previous incarnations, but Dante still failed to penetrate the Devil Bringer's skin. Sakuya: The Devil Bringer allows Nero to absorb demonic artifacts, and weapons into it. This arm also allows Nero summon a spectral hand to grab, lift up, and beat down enemies. This demonic arm of his is akin to his demonic heritage. Rin: And for fisting Kyrie *''Rin gets knifed by Sakuya once again''* Equipment: * Red Queen ** Nero's trademark sword, or Great Knife if you want to be specific ** Has a motorcycle engine he can use to rev of his sword for more damage ** Revving up his sword adds fire to his damage * Blue Rose ** Nero's signature gun ** It's a modified Smith and West 500 with two barrels ** Requires two different ammo types for his gun and there's a split lag between the first and second bullet. The first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierces through the damaged surface to inflict actual damage. ** Can channel demonic energy into the gun for more damage * Yamato ** Original wielded by Sparda, and was passed down to Vergil, and now passed down to Nero ** Sharper than a Japanese blade. ** Imbued with tremendous magic. ** Said to be able to cut through anything, though this ability fades as the user gets weakened. ** Cuts through space and dimensional barriers. ** Can fire blades of energy when swung, powerful enough to blast through stone and concrete. ** Can cut foes and objects from a distance. Shown when Nero used this ability to hit Dante, but cut's a stone pillar in half * Devil Bringer ** Manifested sometime after Nero received his arm injury from the assault *** unaffected by attacks from DanteIn the game, Dante has sliced a giant metal dice in half, and has feats from his previous games, and he still couldn't penetrate Devil Bringer's skin ** Allows Nero to absorb demonic artifacts and weapons into it ** Allows Nero to summon a spectral hand to grab, lift up, and beat down demons ** Akin to his demonic power Sakuya: Now we come down to Nero's Transformation, the Devil Trigger. Nero had awoken to his Devil Trigger upon retrieving Yamato. What Nero's Devil Trigger does is quite different from Dante and Vergil's Devil Trigger. Nero's Devil Trigger is him actually summoning his soul to come, and help him in battle. Rin: This allowed Nero's to fire up to eight spectral blades to fire at enemies for more damage. Not only that, but attacks with Devil Bringer. Devil Trigger * Awakened after Nero retrieved Yamato * Nero summons his soul to come, and help in battle * Allows Nero to fire up to eight spectral blades to fire an enemy for more damage * Attacks with the Devil Bringer last longer, and are more powerful Sakuya: Even given you Everything Nero has to offer just by the stuff he has done alone. Now here are the feats, for this rookie Devil Hunter. Rin: First off, Nero has defeated many demons without his sword, and this shown during the prologue of Devil May Cry 4 when he's rushing to the church, for Kyrie's concert. Sakuya: Despite not being scaled to him. Nero has been able to fight Dante on two occasion, and not get obliterated completely. Actually, in Deadly Fortuna, Dante actually notes that Nero may be physically more powerful than him. Rin: Nero has also defeated his idol Credo, and defeated other powerful demons who came from the Hellgate such as Berial, Bael & Dagon, and Echidna. He's even kicked Agnus' ass, but he got away before Nero could you know... kill him. Sakuya: He's also defeated the Sparda Empowered Sanctus, and destroyed the Savior. Dante himself was having trouble dealing with the savior. This also a Sparda Empowered Sanctus should be stronger than Arkham who couldn't control Sparda's power, and gotten the result of turning into a giant ball of gue. Rin: Despite his obvious badassery. Nero isn't nearly on the same level as DMC4 Dante, and his quote on him being stronger should really only imply to physical strength. The Devil Bringer while being durable enough to be unaffected by attacks from Dante - it was pierced by Yamato. Sakuya: During his first fight with Dante, the Son of Sparda was only toying with Nero, and during the second fight, Dante toyed with him again, but then out right stomped him. Nero is also a very aggressive fighter, and is easily angered which could be exploited. Rin: Despite not being nearly as cocky and arrogant on the level of DMC3 and DMC4 Dante, Nero has shown his own cocky and arrogant attitude as well. Feats and Faults * Feats ** Scales to being equal, if not stronger than DMC3 Dante ** Has defeated many demons without his sword shown in the cutscene of DMC4's prologue ** Has fought against the likes of Dante ** Defeated Credo, Berial, Beal, Agnus and Echidna ** Survived being melted away within the savior ** Defeated Sanctus who was empowered by the sword of Sparda ** Destroyed the savior, whom Dante was having trouble trying to destroy * Faults ** Doesn't scale to DMC4 Dante ** Devil Bringer can be pierced by Yamato ** In his first fight, Dante was toying with him, and in the second fight Dante outright stomped him ** Very aggressive, and easily angered ** Somewhat cocky and arrogant, but nowhere near the likes of DMC3 and DMC4 Dante Sakuya: Even then, Nero is not a person who'd wish to have hunt you down if you're a demon. "From that day forth... my arm changed... and a voice echoed, "Power. Give me more power!" And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her." ---- 'Velvet Crowe (''Tales of Berseria) Sakuya: Starting from a very young age, Velvet Crowe had lost her parents, and never attended school as a child. For the most part, it was just her, her younger brother Laphicet, and her elder sister, Celica. At the age of nine, Velvet and her younger brother were introduced to a man with white hair by her sister. Rin: Dante? Sakuya: No, it wasn't Dante. It was a man named Artorius Collbrande who they referred too as Arthur. One day, Velvet, Laphicet, and Arthur had ventured out into the forest as they witness the events of the Scarlet Night. On the day of the Scarlet Night, Velvet and Laphicet lost their elder sister, Celica. Rin: Three years after, when Velvet was sixteen, she witness the massacre of her entire village by the savior, Artorius who also killed her brother, Laphicet in the Scarlet Night. Sakuya: Velvet grew anger and hatred towards Artorius. However, before she could get revenge Artorius cut off her left arm, and it was later imbued with special abilities. This caused people to wonder if she was a daemon or not. It was on the Scarlet Night that Velvet vowed to kill Artorius. Rin: However, she was stuck in a prison for three years, and she was only fed daemons. Whom she ruthlessly killed and absorbed to sustain herself for those three years. When she became nineteen, she was freed by Arthur's malak, Seres as her story began. Background Recap: *'''Lost her parents at a young age, and never attended school. *'Met Artorius Collbrande by her elder sister.' *'Witness the massacre of her village by the savior, Artorius.' *'Had her left arm cut off, and replaced by a special one.' *'Stuck in jail for three years, being fed daemons until she was freed by Arthur's malak.' Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set. It's time to ends this debate. Rin: It's time for a- Remilia & Flandre: DEATH BATTLE!!!!! ---- Who are you rooting for? Nero (Devil May Cry) Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) Who's arm do you like more? Nero's Devil Bringer Velvet's Consuming Claw Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Nier Hitoshura Category:SoMaShadow